The Last Straw
by just-another-prankster
Summary: It's never Moony's fault, is it? Well, this prank was the last straw for Sirius, he decides to take action against the injustice of it all.


"POTTER! BLACK!"

Shit.

_Fuck_.

McGonagall.

What now?

Oh, I see.

It's Moony's fireworks. And, _of course_, it could never be him who set them off because he's a _prefect. _So who are the two people the teachers immediately blame when something ever goes wrong?

Me and Prongs, of course.

Shit, McGonagall is coming over to where we are sitting (IN CLASS, by the way, so there is no possible way we could have done anything), screeching all the while.

"…the last straw! Detention…Why on earth…Fireworks…"

Of course it isn't possible for her to comprehend that while we are sitting in Transfiguration Moony is running some _prefect_ errand, and has a clear shot to the Great Hall. It's never bloody perfect Remus' fault is it? Not even when we are sitting at the back or the room in full sight of McGonagall and Remus isn't even in the bloody class!

Why does it always have to be fucking me? Why is it that whenever anything goes wrong it's my fault?

Or James'.

What if for one day I want to be the good boy who is studying _textbooks_ not magazines of motorbikes or muggle girls? What then?

Why is it my faul-

I hear James groan beside me. I look to where he is gazing.

Lily bloody Evans.

She is glaring at James with a look of total revulsion on her pretty face. It's obvious that she thinks we did it too!

She just doesn't get it! She doesn't get that for the last two years half if not most of James' pranks were just to get her attention! She treats him like scum under her foot!

And I think she purposely snogs Frank Longbottom in front of him to get on his nerves and make him jealous. Who does that?

She is starting to be more tolerable generally, but maybe that's on account of her getting Head Girl.

We went out in fourth year, before James showed any interest in her. She _is_ gorgeous, but never shows anything of her personality to anyone other than Alice or Emma. And I think I might like her too if she weren't such a prude (not that there is anything wrong with that, it just gets annoying) and if James didn't like her. She thinks she is plain and normal when she is anything but that- she is amazing! What she doesn't realize is that half the boys in our year are after her, but she just ignores them all.

I think she truly hates James, but that may be from him asking her out every week or sending her flowers even if they were genuine gestures of affection towards her.

I don't think she hates me, but could be coming close to that after this episode of fireworks disturbing the peace and wreaking havoc in the great hall, even though it wasn't me.

She will hate me after this because even if it wasn't me or James, it was Remus and that means by default it will be our fault too, because of her disgust towards the Marauders as a whole.

Oh the Marauders.

Is it just because us four friends have named ourselves or is it that we are generally the ones to create havoc or some other reason that so many people are either scared or sick of us?

We are the ones to get blamed for every single fucking thing that goes wrong in the whole bloody castle! Oh, except perfect prefect Remus.

Bloody fucked-up prefect if your ask me.

Just because he has an excuse ready or says he just heard the bloody noise and came running to see what he could do because he's a _prefect _means her never, ever gets the blame. He always lets us take it for him.

Some friend he is.

I counted the bigger pranks we played last year and all the ones that Remus did or were his idea he didn't get blamed for. But who did?

Me and James!

I'm not going to take it anymore! I am going to stand up for my rights and show everyone that I am not just a prankster, but a true gentleman, who study's and shit for exams and I am going to do everything properly, no short cuts!

Starting from now!

"Do you two have anything to say for yourselves?"

Ahh… duh!

"Professor?" A nod from her told me to continue. "It wasn't us!"

"Wasn't you? WASN'T YOU? Enlighten me to who it was if it wasn't you."

"It was Moony."

"Moony? Who in God's name is Moony?"

"Oh right. It's Remus Lupin." James grinned at me for finally exposing our dear friend.

"Lupin?" She was shocked!

"Yes. You saw us in here the whole time, we didn't move! Whereas Moony, Remus, was on 'prefect' duty! And therefore not in this class when he was supposed to be."

I saw McGonagall piecing the bits together. Lupin's abrupt departure 20mins before, the fireworks timing, and now turning around she saw Lupin walk back into the room.

"REMUS LUPIN!"

James and I shared a satisfactory grin as Remus shot us an 'I'm-going-to-get-you-back-for-this' sort of look.

Mission-: Accomplished.


End file.
